herofandomcom-20200223-history
Green Arrow (Prime Earth)
Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow, a vigilante who uses a bow and arrow to fight crime at a street level, while espousing socially liberal values. Origins As the young heir to a billion dollar corporate dynasty at Queen Industries, Oliver Queen was a wild socialite. His behavior so shamed his father Robert that he was relegated to clerical work on an oil rig in the Pacific. Naturally, Oliver turned the rig into a hub for his parties. At one such party, a helicopter meant to be carrying a famous rock star was commandeered by oil-thieving terrorists, who soon took over the rig. Against the warnings of his friend Tommy Merlyn, Oliver recklessly faced the terrorist leader armed with only a bow and arrow, courtesy of his father's to this point fruitless training. The terrorists were armed with a detonator to a battery of explosives, including some which they had strapped to Oliver's girlfriend Leena. Oliver managed to shoot the detonator out of the terrorist's hand, but it bounced and activated, blowing up half the rig, and killing Leena. Fortunately for Oliver, his life was saved by Tommy - but his friend had taken the brunt of the blast, and was very badly burnt. After this, Oliver washed up on the shore of a deserted island, and was forced to survive with only his bow and arrow for a year. Arsenal After returning from the island, Oliver discovered that a young hacker named Roy Harper had hacked into the Queen Industries R&D department, and decided to bail him out of jail and offer him a job. Though they worked together for some time, Roy began to want to work in the field, and Oliver was reluctant to let him put himself in danger, remembering Tommy's warnings that his recklessness would get people killed. Roy began to resent this, and took up drinking, eventually falling into alcoholism. Though Oliver put up with Roy's drinking for a while, he had to put an end to their partnership. The Midas Touch Oliver had begun using his subsidiary technology company Q-Core as a front for his activities as Green Arrow with the help of a hacker named Naomi and an engineer called Jax. These activities, though, interfered with his real job as the CEO of Queen Industries, much to the annoyance of his father's old friend Emerson, who was the head of the board of directors. Even as he was warned that he would be removed from the board if he didn't do PR for Q-Core, Oliver was on the trail of a super-criminal called Rush, who was achieving fame by posting videos of his crimes on the internet. After spending a harrowing evening fighting Rush, Oliver defeated him. And by way of meeting Emerson's demands, he held a press conference to warn against giving up a life of accomplishment for one of apps and videos. This only served to anger Emerson, since it essentially condemned Q-Core's products as a waste of time. Oliver, had made his assistant Adrian his proxy at Queen Industries, and so, Emerson forced him to sign over veto power to her, further weakening his grasp on the company he was born into. Meanwhile, an assassin called Blood Rose and her companion Midas had staked a claim on the Seattle waterfront, taking control of its gangs. She had also targeted the billionaire Oliver Queen for death, unaware that he is the same Green Arrow that has been interrupting her gang activities. At their first encounter, she was injured, making her protector worry for her. He was once a scientist, working on a method for using bacteria to dispose of toxic waste. He was seduced by a misinformed undercover eco-terrorist, who caused an explosion that - when caught in the blast - turned Midas into a monster. He had become a man made almost entirely of toxic waste. His only comfort was Blood Rose, and as revenge for her injury, Midas decided to kidnap Adrien in order to lure Oliver out. Green Arrow managed to get Adrien to safety and overcome Midas with his trick arrows, but Blood Rose appears to rescue him, sparing Green Arrow's life in favour of killing Oliver Queen. After getting back to his base, Naomi revealed that Blood Rose was actually an android - and they could track her. Soon, Green Arrow burst into her hide-out, and filled her body with a high-voltage shock. Midas turned on him, but was caught unawares by a new arrow that used the very same kind of chemical that he had been trying to develop to eat away at his body. While he saw to his wound, Blood Rose gave chase, only to be blown up by an explosive arrow. Oliver returned her remains to Midas, who admitted that he had built her, and that he had fallen in love with her as well - but her robotic head began to count down to a self-destruct, requiring Oliver to run for his life. Presumably, Midas and Blood Rose were both destroyed - but in fact, Midas survived, and began the journey to Metropolis in the hopes of repairing his lost love. Gallery Green_Arrow_Rebirth_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg Green_Arrow_Vol_5_5_Textless.jpg Green_Arrow_Vol_5_2_Textless.jpg Green_Arrow_Prime_Earth_0003.jpg Green_Arrow_Vol_5_15_Textless.jpg Green_Arrow_Prime_Earth_0004.jpg Category:DC Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Vigilante Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Ninjas Category:Businessmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Thieves Category:Fighter